


deception

by yahootoldyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Dark Luke, Emotional Hurt, Emperor Skywalker, Evil Anakin, F/M, Happy Ending, Jedi Leia Organa, M/M, New Jedi Order, Sith Luke, Sith Obi-Wan, Skywalker Empire, Vaderkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin hates everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anakin's Deception

The world seemed to slow down and all Anakin could see was Obi-Wan's face. Did Anakin regret what he had done? No, not really. But did he regret hurting Obi-Wan? Yes, more than anything else. That really wasn't saying much, he doesn't ever regret anything, but hurting Obi-Wan, that was something to regret. Obi-Wan was gasping for breath, clutching the side that had the light saber wound, and hobbling over towards his light saber at the edge of the platform.  
"Master don't try it, don't make me have to kill you." Anakin is begging him at this point. He loves Obi-Wan more than anyone else in the galaxy, the universe. Obi-Wan audibly scoffs at him, grabbing his light saber and trying to straighten out as much as possible.  
"Look what you have done, Anakin! You were supposed to destroy the Sith not join them! Bring balance to the force not leave it in darkness!" This time it's Anakin who scoffs.  
"Obi-Wan you're mistaken. I haven't joined the Sith, I AM the Sith! I always have been!" Obi-Wan blanks, Anakin swears he sees his eyes roll into the back of his head, before he hits the ground, body lax. Good, Anakin thinks, now that he's unconscious I won't have to kill him."

\--

Before any of this happened though Anakin was just a padawan, following Obi-Wan into the depths of crazy missions that Anakin's antics made even worse. Anakin tries very hard to make Obi-Wan angry, the angrier he is the more likely he is to join Anakin. When Anakin infiltrated the Jedi he had expected to hate the man he had to call master. He expected to despise him and wait anxiously to end his life but 12 years later and Obi-Wan is the closest thing he's ever had to a father. He's his best friend and his only confidant and yes, Anakin is evil, he knows he's going to betray Obi-Wan and the council, but he also knows when the time comes, he's not letting Obi-Wan go without a fight.  
"Anakin, I swear one day you're going to be the death of me." Obi-Wan shakes his head and continues on his way, Anakin trailing after him like a lost puppy.  
"Don't say that master, you're the closest thing I have to a father." Obi-Wan cracks a small smile at that, and off they go to save the day once again. This hero thing really entertains Anakin because he knows, better than anyone else ever could, that he is the villain. Once he finds the Sith Lord parading throughout the Galaxy and disposes of them, he'll be ready to assume his place and rule. 

\--

Padmé Amidala is a beautiful woman, Anakin would be an idiot not to see that. She's courageous, she's gracious, she's diplomatic, she's everything he isn't. She's the perfect pawn for his game because they make perfect sense, they fit perfectly and honestly, he doesn't mind sex with her. He'd rather it be Obi-Wan sure, but that's different. There is nobody he's as intimate with as Obi-Wan. Padmé and Obi-Wan are his to do what he pleases with. Padmé is disposable and will be disposed of as soon as he gets what he needs, a child. Obi-Wan he never wants to part with, he doesn't know what he'd do if Obi-Wan was no longer by his side. There are days when Anakin wants Obi-Wan to ravage him, to punish him the way he knows he deserves but Obi-Wan, bound by morals Anakin doesn't believe in or give a shit about, would never try to look at Anakin that way. Someday, someday soon, Anakin might just have to make him. 

\--

When Anakin's mother died, he truly felt grief. The only person in the galaxy that knew him for what he truly was and still loved him was gone. He felt pain rip through his chest, yellow breaking into his eyes as he slaughters an entire village of worthless scum. The men, the women, the children, SCUM! He murders them all and leaves their bodies to rot. Picking up his mother, the one being in the universe that loved his true self, he brings her to her home with her husband and step son. He leaves them alive for her and they give her a proper burial. Padmé is there on tatooine with him. He explains what he's done and she takes pity on him, comforting him. He needs the love, the comfort and greedily accepts it. In Obi-Wan's absence she'll make a fine replacement. He pretends it is Obi-Wan who looks past his flaw in killing the village and loves him despite it. Maybe he would have if he had been here, but he had told Anakin not to come, that his dreams meant nothing. Anger flashes through him but for the first time he finds it in himself to forgive, Obi-Wan was just doing what he thought was the right thing for Anakin, he'd never want this for him. He puts on his game face and continues the show for Padmé, this is a game he's going to win. He's going to rule the universe. 

\--

When he's given a padawan he is truly shocked, this wasn't a step in his plan. The girl looks at Obi-Wan who has just introduced himself as her new master with confusion.  
"I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I have been assigned to Master Skywalker." What? That wasn't right.  
"There must be some mistake, he's the one that requested a padawan, not me." The girl smiles at him briefly before responding, daring him with her eyes. Spunky, he might actually like this girl.  
"Master Yoda was very specific with my instructions." He bristled but dragged the girl along with him for his next task, feeling Obi-Wan's amusement through their bond. A padawan, a kriffing padawan! He's baffled, but he feels this girl is a good match for him and Master Yoda feels the same, clearly. So now Anakin has an apprentice, one he will corrupt as much as he can. When he falls, she will follow him, for now their destinies are intertwined

\--

Obi-Wan has always felt that they're on a path far too dark, worried about Anakin and his intentions. He loves the boy more than anyone else in the Galaxy but he can't help but feel that there is something off about him and always has been. Anakin is angry, so angry and Obi-Wan wishes he could take away his pain but he can't, he can't and he never will be able to. Anakin glares as the council, clearly not pleased with their decision this time around. Who was Obi-Wan kidding, Anakin never agrees with the council on anything. And yet, Obi-Wan finds himself defending Anakin more often then not.  
It's on Mortis that Anakin's secrets almost come to light, the son exposing to Anakin what his future may be if he faces Obi-Wan on Mustafar. Obi-Wan sees the yellow in Anakin's eyes and as much as it scares him, he's almost not surprised. Anakin, as much as he cares, isn't gentle about it.  
"You won't understand what I have to do. I have seen that it is the Jedi that will prolong the war." Obi-Wan clutches his chest at the pain, the heartbreak that flows through his heart. As Anakin flies away on the scooter he contemplates why he's playing this game with the son. Maybe it's because he feels more at home in his body then he has since Qui-Gon found him on tatooine. As he leaves Obi-Wan below him he promises internally that he will return for him, after he gets rid of the son.  
He has to drop the act when the father finds him, demanding to know why he has sided with the son. Anakin plays along perfectly and resents heavily when the father rids him of his memories. He recognizes that he's got a gap in his memories and the way Obi-Wan and Ahsoka look at him makes him wonder what exactly they discovered. Kriff Mortis, he's never coming back.  
Obi-Wan doesn't know what to make of Anakin's brief encounter with the dark side. He wishes, with all of his heart that he could say he didn't think it would happen again. Anakin is smiling and joking around with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan hopes that things don't ever change, even though he knows explicitly that they're going to. 

\--

Anakin is heartbroken when Ahsoka hands him her padawan beads. The girl he came to think of as almost a daughter, a best friend, abandoning him and leaving him on his own. He watches as she walks out of the room with her head down, her words echoing in his ears, "I'm sorry Master, but I'm not coming back." He feels Obi-Wan's shock and pain and when Anakin walks out he feels him try to follow. He's stopped and Anakin sighs in relief because Ahsoka, the girl he had groomed to follow him into the dark needed to be persuaded the best way Anakin knew how, with the dark side.  
Ahsoka remembers her future self telling her that the seeds of the dark side of the force had been planted by her Master. She remembers but she didn't believe it until now. She can feel the dark, angry storm cloud hanging over her head as he chases after her. Behind her, she feels him on her tail and he calls out to her, one last desperate attempt to get her to stay. It's when she stops that he reaches her and once again begs her to stay with him.  
"What about me?" He asks and she bristles with anger she didn't know she possessed because surprise surprise the seeds of the dark side are forever more present in her.  
"This isn't about you, Anakin!" He stops short and looks at her, glares at her, and she knows that he's as dark as a Sith Lord. Fear spikes in her chest but she's still drawn to him as her master. Her master of both light and dark. He'd trained her for this, for she was his apprentice, and when his calculated fall took place she was going to fall with him. She feels betrayed but recognizes that it is too late for her, her loyalty is to Anakin and to him alone. To him and Obi-Wan alone, but she feels that Anakin has a plan for Obi-Wan.  
"When you do it, call me, I'm still your apprentice and I will follow you into the dark." Anakin is shocked, but smirks darkly as she walks away from the Jedi order but not from him. Another victory in the bag. 

\--

Anakin is more than pleased when Padmé announces that she's pregnant with his child, his children. He plays along with her guessing games between whether or not it's a boy or a girl and humors her with name choices. He doesn't care what their names are, he's getting two little force sensitive heirs that will follow in his footsteps. His plan is coming along perfectly, he's been trained and trusted by the Jedi, he's married and impregnated a galactic senator, he's befriended the chancellor of the galaxy and as a plus, he's got Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan who has saved his life more than once and vice versa. When the galaxy falls to its knees before him he'll have the greatest double cross of all time to be applauded for. He smiles to himself and she thinks it's for her.  
"Oh Ani what are we going to do?" She asks him, obviously worried their secret marriage will be exposed.  
"We're going to celebrate. Oh Padmé, this is the happiest moment of my whole life." And he's not lying. Everything is on track and he's going to be victorious.

\--

He suspects the Sith Lord is Palpatine far sooner than one would expect. He's sure of it however when he tells him to kill Dooku. Perfect, Anakin thinks, destroying Palpatine from the inside out will be easy. He's giddy when Palpatine suggests they leave Obi-Wan behind. This man is making it more and more easy for Anakin to kill him. He picks Obi-Wan up and whisks him away, dragging the chancellor with them. They make it back safe, barely, but they do.  
When Palpatine continues his "manipulation" on Anakin, Anakin is almost insulted. The arrogance of this man to not realize when a true sith, a true servant of evil, sits before him. He tells Anakin of a legend where the Sith can save people from dying. Old fool, you assume I care for my wife's wellbeing, Anakin thinks darkly. He continues playing along though, acting distraught at the thought of Padmé dying. Anakin has planned Padmé's death perfectly, she shall die in childbirth as he cuts what tethers her to the force undetectably. Palpatine keeps pushing and pulling trying to get Anakin to no longer trust the Jedi. He makes too many assumptions; Anakin has never trusted the Jedi, and Anakin would never kill Obi-Wan Kenobi.

\--

When Mace Windu makes the mistake of trying to kill Sidious and take Anakin's long awaited prize, Anakin makes the decision to keep playing. He cuts off Mace's hand, shuddering in pleasure. Windu has always distrusted Anakin the most, he takes pleasure in the feeling of saber going through flesh, through bone. Sidious sends him through the window with a harsh blast of Sith lightening and Anakin hopes that's the end of him. He fake cries, mustering all he has into selling his emotional downfall.  
"What have I done?!" He lets anguish fill the air around him and notices Sidious' evil smirk above him. That bastard, Anakin thinks but remains focused, he's worked too hard for this to give it up now.  
"From now on you will be known as Darth Vader." What an ugly name. Anakin pledges himself to Sidious' teachings, purposely shutting his bond with Obi-Wan at that moment on his end. He feels Obi Wan's confusion from far away in the galaxy from where he's battling Grievous. He sighs as Sidious dismisses him to the Jedi temple, to finally do what he has been waiting his entire life to do. Sidious executed Order 66 and Anakin gets to kill his favorites, it's time to eradicate the Jedi. 

\-- 

He's leaving for Mustafar, having slaughtered all the Jedi left in the Temple. At this point, it's very saddening to know that Obi-Wan may never be the same towards him. May never love him. Anakin prays to the force that Obi-Wan doesn't make him kill him. It's the last thing Anakin wants to do and he needs Obi-Wan to raise his children with him, he's the only one he trusts. He's already seen Padmé, sworn that his loyalty is to no one else but her. He's lying of course, his loyalty is to himself and maybe a little bit to Obi-Wan. Sidious has sent him to eradicate the separatists and Anakin still needs Sidious at the moment. As soon as Sidious makes the transfer from Republic to Empire he will have outlived his use and Anakin will destroy him. 

\--

Padmé has outlived his use for her, she's about to give birth to his kids and at the moment, she's standing between him and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan knew Anakin had killed the Jedi, he had told Padmé so and Anakin in his grief, in knowing that Obi-Wan was being sent to kill him, chokes his wife, effectively to the point where she has hours left to live. Good riddance, Anakin thinks as she collapses, I don't need you for much longer anyway.  
"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouts from where he's appeared. Anakin whips around in inconceivable rage and grief. Obi-Wan rips open their bond, lets Anakin feel how this betrayal has destroyed him, broken his heart in two. Anakin clutches his chest, the pain almost feels physical.  
"You turned against me!" He shouts at Obi-Wan.  
"I turned against you?! What have you done Anakin?! What have you done?!" There are tears in Obi-Wan's eyes and he casts a sorrowful look towards Padmé. Jealousy flares to life in Anakin, and he needs Obi-Wan's attention more than he's needed anything else.  
"I don't have to answer to you or anyone else ever again, Obi-Wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the dark side as you do! Choose where your allegiance lies Obi-Wan." Choose me, Obi-Wan, make this easy, Anakin wants to shout, prove to me that you love me too, like I know you do.  
"Anakin, my allegiance is to the republic! To democracy!" Anakin's heart hurts with Obi-Wan's pain, his suffering. Anakin never wanted to hurt Obi-Wan like this, this feels like a pain worse than death.  
"If you're not with me, then you're against me." Anakin turns around to face the lava pit, preparing himself for what is going to come next.  
"Only a Sith deals in absolutes, I will do what I must." Oh if only you knew Obi-Wan, if only you knew.  
"You will try." Anakin has to disable Obi-Wan quickly, he wants to take him away from here as soon as possible, the longer it takes the longer the possibility of him having to hurt Obi-Wan. 

\--

Quickly was the worst possible word to describe what was happening between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Their battle had been going on for what feels like eternity, both too afraid to go fully on the offensive, too bonded to truly try and hurt the other. It didn't help that they'd fought billions of times over the years, training with each other, watching each other. They fight across the lava ocean, careful not to fall into it, for that is surely a guaranteed death.  
They get near the shore and Obi-Wan leaps for solid ground. Now, he has the high ground above Anakin and he stands ready to defend if Anakin makes the jump.  
"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!" Over? Oh it's over all right but not in the way Obi-Wan wants.  
"You underestimate my power!" Truly, Obi-Wan had practically raised Anakin, how didn't he know?  
"Don't try it." Obi-Wan pleaded but Anakin jumped anyway, deflecting Obi-Wan's fatal strike and catching Obi-Wan across his middle with the glowing blade of his lightsaber. Obi-Wan yelled out in pain.  
The world seemed to slow down and all Anakin could see was Obi-Wan's face. Did Anakin regret what he had done? No, not really. But did he regret hurting Obi-Wan? Yes, more than anything else. That really wasn't saying much, he doesn't ever regret anything, but hurting Obi-Wan, that was something to regret. Obi-Wan was gasping for breath, clutching the side that had the lightsaber wound, and hobbling over towards his lightsaber at the edge of the platform.  
"Master don't try it, don't make me have to kill you." Anakin is begging him at this point. He loves Obi-Wan more than anyone else in the galaxy, the universe. Obi-Wan audibly scoffs at him, grabbing his lightsaber and trying to straighten out as much as possible.  
"Look what you have done, Anakin! You were supposed to destroy the Sith not join them! Bring balance to the force not leave it in darkness!" This time it's Anakin who scoffs.  
"Obi-Wan you're mistaken. I haven't joined the Sith, I AM the Sith! I always have been!" Obi-Wan blanks, Anakin swears he sees his eyes roll into the back of his head, before he hits the ground, body lax. Good, Anakin thinks, now that he's unconscious I won't have to kill him.

\--

Anakin brings Obi-Wan and Padmé to a medical center, leaving to finalize the rest of his plan. He finds Darth Sidious in his office.  
"Hello, Lord Vader. Were you successful in your mission?" Sidious smirks through his wrinkly, disgusting face.  
"Yes, my master, Kenobi has been subdued and the separatists have been disposed of." Anakin speaks the truth, knowing if he didn't Sidious would sense it.  
"Good, my young apprentice, good." Sidious cackles and Anakin shrinks internally with disgust. Anakin knows from the holonet that the first galactic empire has risen and now he knows it's time to dispose of his new master. When Sidious turns toward the window to bask in the glory of his new empire, Anakin activates his lightsaber, not giving him the chance to react, runs him through with it. Sidious gasps in betrayal and looks at Anakin with wide eyes.  
"I'm the only Sith left now, you old slug." And with that finishes Sidious off, making his way towards the senate chamber to announce that he is now Emperor of the first galactic empire. 

\--

The galaxy has bowed down to Emperor Skywalker when Obi-Wan awakens. He realizes he's in a med-bay and is lying in a hospital bed. He sees Anakin in the corner and everything rushes back to him. Anakin smiles and raises an eyebrow at Obi-Wan.  
"Where," Obi-Wan croaks out of a dry throat, "is Padmé?" The same jealousy eats at Anakin and in his maliciousness he snaps out at Obi-Wan.  
"Dead. She died in childbirth." The children, Luke and Leia, are sleeping peacefully in the next room. They're the most beautiful heirs he could've asked for, they will serve him well.  
"You don't seem too torn up about it." Obi-Wan observes. This shocks Anakin. Obi-Wan thought Anakin loved Padmé instead of him, how wrong he was.  
"She served her purpose and I got what I wanted. An heir and you." Obi-Wan sits up in shock.  
"Me?!" He shrieks out in distress.  
"Oh yes, you, Emperor Skywalker." Obi-Wan is sure he's having a nightmare.  
"Emperor Skywalker? I'm not a Skywalker or an Emperor." Anakin laughs in his face.  
"An official married us while you were unconscious, and since I am Emperor of the first galactic empire you are now Emperor Skywalker or Kenobi if you prefer, it might be less confusing." Obi-Wan is on the highway to unconsciousness again but before he goes out he realizes that both he, and the galaxy are royally done for.


	2. Obi-Wan's Deception

Obi-Wan braced himself against the wall of the med-bay. When he had awoken this time he was blissfully alone and he had decided to seize the moment and hopefully escape while Anakin was nowhere to be seen. Obi-Wan struggles against his chains trying to break the cuff holding his wrist. He does this for several minutes, only stopping when he realizes that this is useless and he’ll have to find another way out. He looks around the area, seeing a remote to turn on the holonet. This is a mistake of course because as soon as he has alerted the area to his awake state, a medical droid scurries into the room flitting around, checking Obi-Wan’s vitals and then hurrying back out.  
“Well hello to you too!” Obi-Wan shouts at the door, hoping against the odds for a conversation to bless him in this riffing situation. The droid doesn't return and Obi-Wan fixes his attention to the holonet extremely curious as to how the universe is faring under the care of Anakin… Emperor Skywalker. His breath catches in his throat as he witnesses Anakin, dressed completely in black robs address the galaxy, greeting them as his people and updating them on the progress of someones health. Had he lied to Obi-Wan? Was Padmé alive? He searched the force, surprised he was still able to access it.There was no force signature he could recognize and he knew, without a doubt, that Anakin had not lied to him, he had killed Padmé in cold blood, right in front of Obi-Wan’s eyes, and he had let it happen. In his inability to stop Anakin he had failed everyone, the republic, Anakin, Master Yoda, the remaining Jedi, himself, and worst of all, Padmé.  
He stops having to wonder when he hears his own name mentioned, shocking his attention back to Anakin on the holonet. With a strong sense of unease and disgust he realized that Anakin was informing the public of Obi-Wan’s health, of the state of Emperor Skywalker’s beloved husband and co-ruler Emperor Kenobi. He was emperor now, married to his vile padawan, married to the man who had killed everyone else Obi-Wan had ever loved except Qui-Gon and well, himself. Please Master, guide me in these dark times, Obi-Wan sent out into the force, hoping once again against odds that his old master could hear him.   
The room suddenly feels so much more confined then it previously had and Obi-Wan was positive he was seconds away from suffocating and welcomed death with open arms. His vitals must have alerted the droid that he had entered a state of perpetual panic and grief. Wheeling into the room noisily, the droid injected him with clear liquid once again. Obi-Wan sent anger and panic through the force directly at Anakin as he fell once again into unconsciousness and blissful ignorance of what exactly Anakin had become.  
—  
Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s rage and panic as he was subdued again. He clutched his head and groaned in slight pain, ignoring the looks he was getting from his subordinates. Having finished his address to the people of his new Empire regarding the health of his counterpart, Emperor Kenobi, he was on his way home to him. Anakin had decided that it was best in the public eye to remain the Jedi heroes the public loved and still love. It was this that caused the decision to call them separately Emperor Skywalker and Emperor Kenobi.Their legal, married name however, was and forever would be Skywalker. Obi-Wan had officially become his and Anakin’s possessive, jealous side soared with the recognition. As soon as Obi-Wan was in a better state of mind, Anakin would place him in charge of relations with the public so that he could focus on the military aspect of ruling and finish eradicating the Jedi.   
“Master.” Ahsoka called his attention as he turned to face his apprentice.  
“It’s about time you showed up, Snips. I was beginning to think you had betrayed me.” The smirk that curled her lips up was sinister and Anakin was deliciously proud of his creation, his best friend, loyal to the very end.   
“Well if I had a hero-worship problem then maybe. Just want to be like my master after all.” There was amusement flickering across her features and Anakin eased about it. This was familiar, this was happiness. As soon as Obi-Wan came around they would be one big happy family; him, Luke and Leia, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan.   
“Very funny, Snips. Any update on Obi-Wan?” He glances at her and smiles, he had missed her.  
“He woke up, experienced a severe panic attack and had to be put under again. Master Kenobi was stable until he turned on the holonet and saw… Well he saw you, Skyguy.” She averts her gaze, not looking into his yellow eyes, fearing what they might hold for her, fearing what they might reflect of her own eyes. Anger surges through the bond they share and for a moment she almost feels fingers grace her throat even though Anakin hasn't moved.   
“What do you mean by that?” He said, eyes hard and unforgiving.  
“Master, I mean just what I said, he was fine until he saw your address to the public and had a panic attack. The droid said he is once again stable and would be ready to wake up in an hour’s time. His wound is fully healed and there is no reason to keep him under any longer.” Ahsoka doesn't give Anakin anytime to get a word in so by the time she’s finished he’s glaring at her but his eyes have softened, cracks of blue streaking through.   
“Lets go, Snips, we’ve got a certain husband of mine to go visit.” Anakin strides ahead and Ahsoka feels her heart sink in her chest. Poor Obi-Wan.  
—  
Obi-Wan opens his eyes again into the blankness that is the sterile med-bay room. He cringes and shifts over, brushing against something on his left. His eyes widen and shift left immediately, his sight falling on the one person he never wanted to see again.  
“Hello, Master.” Anakin smirks at him. Obi-Wan wonders if the monster in front of him refers to himself as Anakin Skywalker anymore or if he had adopted Sidious’ pet name Vader.  
“Anakin. Or should I call you Vader now that you're Sith?” Anakin’s nose scrunches in disgust at the mention of that awfully ugly Sith name but he laughs in Obi-Wan’s face at the sheer idiocy of his claim. Obi-Wan was an incredibly smart man to not have figured out what had actually occurred. Maybe he’s just in some form of denial over what I’ve done, Anakin ponders, not really wanting to anger Obi-Wan but not being able to help teasing him.  
“Now that I’m Sith? Master, you heard me on Mustafar. I have not been converted to the Sith, I always have been.” Obi-Wan’s mouth opens in slight shock and he looks at Anakin with a look of utter heartbreak.   
“You’ve lied to me this whole time? I’ve raised you since you were nine years old! How in the universe would you have pulled this off!” Obi-Wan is truly baffled and his mouth is wide open still.  
“Close your mouth, love. Before something takes the offer and enters it,” Anakin raises a suggestive eyebrow and Obi-Wan shudders in disgust, “I was raised a Sith by my mother but I lacked the proper training to become a full fledged Sith Lord. She decided that to send me away to the Jedi to learn was the best option, knowing I would betray them eventually.” Obi-Wan has silent tears pouring down his face but he doesn’t realize he’s crying until Anakin brushes some of them away with his thumb. Anakin shushes him gently wrapping a wrecked Obi-Wan into his arms. He feels such deep satisfaction at this action, his heart filling with his love for Obi-Wan and his ego inflating realizing he had won. He’s on cloud nine, he’d never thought victory would taste this sweet.   
Anakin isn't stupid, he knows this doesn't mean Obi-Wan forgives him, or even loves him, or even at this point likes him. Anakin falls asleep wrapped around Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan remains awake and alert, he's been unconscious far too often for his comfort this week and at this point the last thing he needs is more rest. Instead he studies Anakin’s peaceful features as he had so many times when Anakin would climb in bed with him when he was younger and just a padawan leaving home for the first time. …or so Obi-Wan had thought. They're beautiful and chiseled and Obi-Wan knows that no matter what Anakin ever does, Obi-Wan will never hate him. He can never hate him but that doesn't mean he's not going to try and stop him. He’d told Anakin the truth back on Mustafar, his allegiance was to the republic and to democracy.  
—  
Four weeks after waking in the med-bay, Obi-Wan has been thrown violently into the world of Anakin Skywalker, one he had molded exactly as he wanted it. He was Emperor of the galaxy and had already made major changes to the way things were run by Palpatine. He had eliminated slavery and forced the Hutts into submission with troop enforcement. While Anakin had run the galaxy, Obi-Wan had begun raising the children. Anakin had graced him with a six week period to grasp the reality of the situation before Obi-Wan would appear as the public, political Emperor. Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought of ruling over anyone but in order to keep the children safe he had no choice. For Padmé, he thought sadly.   
It had been a happy surprise when Bail Organa informed him of Yoda’s survival. It had been one of the happiest moments of Obi-Wan’s life, the sheer possibility that he had a friend left other than Anakin. Bail was nice, he guessed, he didn’t really understand the trials of a Jedi all that well but then again why would he? There was hope left for the Jedi order if Yoda was alive, he could train a new generation, one to wipe out Anakin. Obi-Wan had long since come to terms with the fact that he could never kill Anakin but that doesn't mean that he's not going to try and stop him. There is a certain level of Obi-Wan that wants to exact his revenge himself but he knows that anger and hatred and vengeance all are roads to the dark side.   
Obi-Wan continues giving the twins a bath and settles into deep thought. The twins chirp and gurgle endlessly and Obi-Wan finds them both extremely endearing. He washes them and basks in their innocence, their light, while he still can.   
_  
When Obi-Wan finally takes his place at Anakin’s side it’s with reluctance and Anakin’s brute force. Reading a script already written for him, Obi-Wan addresses the galaxy, his subjects, he admits mentally with disgust. He had left the twins in the care of a med-droid and while he was certain the droid was more than capable he was terrified of what this meant for him now, what he was supposed to do, what Anakin would force him to do. Anakin looked on with sick pleasure as Obi-Wan read the script he had written. Obi-Wan acted as well as he could regarding the situation and Anakin felt oddly proud of himself. He had reduced Obi-Wan to this facade and he would continue to until it stopped being a facade and Obi-Wan was fully intertwined with Anakin and with the dark side of the force. Obi-Wan finished carefully to the loudest applause he had ever heard. Shouts of “Emperor Kenobi!” and “Negotiator” amongst others reached his ears and he had to step off the platform so that he wouldn't ruin it and cry in front of the universe. The force around him crackles with pleasure and pride and he realizes it’s Anakin.   
“Obi-Wan.” Anakin demanded his attention, the angrier Obi-Wan got the better off for Anakin, maybe Obi-Wan would finally let him take him to bed.  
“Yes, Anakin?” Obi-Wan had frozen when Anakin called for him and now he cautiously turns on his heal to look at his one time friend and love, now captor and tyrant.   
“You are a beautiful ruler, your power turns me on.” Anakin has grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and placed it onto his groin. Obi-Wan gasps in terror and shock and wrestles his hand free, feeling awfully scandalized. Anakin has a devilish smirk gracing his features, knowing what he has done. In his moment of glaring weakness, Obi-Wan sprawls outwards and swings up, smacking Anakin across the face with a massive amount of force assistance. Anakin flies across the room and smacks against the wall, laughing maniacally. Obi-Wan runs for the children, away from Anakin who clearly takes this as a victory over Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s cheeks heat with shame and he runs faster, past a group of imperial guards and into the nursery at the end of the corridor, taking Luke into his arms and feeling instantly calmer. Anakin doesn't go after him, not then, he considers this a win all on its own.  
__  
Over the course of two years Obi-Wan became settled into his job, trying to do the best he could from where he was. He and Anakin, no matter who opposed imperialism, no one could deny that together they had done some good for the galaxy. Anakin had grown in strength, in power, and Obi-Wan was positive there was nobody in the galaxy that could face him and survive, thriving on the full use of the dark side and his unopposed rule. Obi-Wan was the only one who stood any chance against Anakin these days but even he knew, to truly defeat him, he’d have to embrace the dark side, he’d have to hate Anakin, and he didn't think he was necessarily capable of it. He was a kind ruler, one who tamed the cruel iron fist of the man who had become his lover. He was a negotiator and had peacefully brought systems under the influence of the empire without violence. Anakin and Obi-Wan ruled well and were liked, they made laws that had brought about a veil of peace and serenity, but Obi-Wan was no fool.   
A rebellion had sprouted and gained momentum, rumors of Emperor Skywalker’s true rule, a rule of terror, spreading across the galaxy to all of the remaining systems they had to conquer before Anakin would be sated. At least Obi-Wan hoped Anakin would be sated, he truly and honestly couldn’t be sure at this point. Pondering what had happened, the pain and suffering he had endured, that the galaxy had endured, he vows that he will, before he dies, end this reign of terror and establish the new Jedi, ones that would be lead by Luke and Leia he hoped. He knew what that means though and as he feels Anakin shake into a state of wakening he dumps his tea down the drain and retreats back to their room and back into Anakin’s snake like arms. They wrap tightly around Obi-Wan and Anakin hums appreciatively and buries his nose into Obi-Wan’s hair. Obi-Wan sighs, was the fate of the universe worth risking his soul and everything he stands for? Two years ago he would’ve said yes immediately but now he's not so sure and to Obi-Wan, that’s a sign that maybe Anakin has already won.   
—  
The factor that pushed Obi-Wan over the edge into the dark was what Anakin had always known it would be, the children. Having raised Luke and Leia, Obi-Wan had forged a bond similar to the one he’d had with Anakin but more parental and exposing. Anakin had made Obi-Wan basically their mother and everyone knows that the strongest love in the universe was a mother’s love for her children and Obi-Wan was no different. Anakin had plotted this as soon as he knew there were twins growing inside Padmé.   
Obi-Wan was frozen when Anakin told him that because there could only be one heir he planned on having the children fight to the death for the spot one day. Obi-Wan’s world had stopped spinning, his heart had stopped beating, his brain had stopped functioning, words were stuttering out of his bearded lips and he was sure that everything Anakin had ever done paled in comparison to this moment. Obi-Wan clutched his chest as he lowered himself slowly to the floor and a spark bloomed under where his fingers clenched, a spark of hate and anger Obi-Wan knew he would never be able to snuff out again. Anakin laughed and laughed and Obi-Wan felt the hatred grow exponentially but instead of lashing out he stood up and walked briskly away, throwing up as soon as he rounded a corner and thinking quickly. He has to save them, to save both of them, and take down Anakin. He’d never been more sure of anything in his life, not even the Jedi code.   
__  
“Where is she, Obi-Wan? Where is my daughter?! What have you done?!” Anakin tears through the apartments, looking for the red haired former Jedi who had undoubtedly been behind Leia’s disappearance. He found Obi-Wan in Luke’s room, playing with him and telling him stories of the adventures he and Anakin had gone on throughout the clone wars. Anakin had known Obi-Wan told Luke stories of heroes that protected the galaxy, of the Jedi order, and while he had originally felt threatened, he played it off as just one of Obi-Wan’s ways of coping. Obi-Wan looks at him and then back to Luke, giving the boy a force suggestion to sleep and holding up a finger to an enraged Anakin telling him to wait as he tucked the boy in. He walked past Anakin into the corridor and Anakin followed.  
“Stop these games, Obi-Wan, where is my daughter, what have you done?” Obi-Wan didn't even blink, just looked at Anakin blankly and Anakin saw the streaks of yellow bloom there as the stared at each other. Anakin reeled back in shock, not expecting it no matter how long he had worked for it.   
“I have done what had to be done to ensure the safety of Leia and Luke.” Anakin felt like he’d been slapped and also given a good kick to the ribs his chest had constricted so tightly. Obi-Wan looked him up and down once, his lip curling up in disgust, before walking calmly away from Anakin. Anakin, for the first time maybe ever, had the heavy weight of guilt weighing on his chest. Obi-Wan had fallen due to the fear of loss and he blamed Anakin. For the first time since his “fall” Anakin’s eyes flashed blue and he didn't know how to feel about that.  
__  
Far across the star systems, Bail Organa landed on the swampy jungle planet of Dagobah, looking for an old friend. A little girl clutched his hand tightly in fear of what was to come but Bail knew she was safer here than where she had been. Yoda emerged from a small hut and looked upon them, lips thinned into a straight line.  
“Obi-Wan needed to save the girl from her tyrannical father, he says she is extremely strong in the force and that you should train her.” Yoda looked deep in thought before nodding.  
“Train her, I will. Her destiny, it is.” Bail nudged the girl forward and she looked on with rapt curiosity at the small green creature. The newly adopted Leia Organa stepped into the care of Yoda and for the first time in a while, Bail believed the galaxy had a new hope.


	3. Luke's Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter but i will add an epilogue later

“Senator Organa, have you made contact with our allies in the Dagobah system?” Emperor Kenobi graced the holocom with his presence, eyes piercing through Bail Organa with brute fierceness.   
“Yes, your highness. I made contact this morning and everything is running quite smoothly.” Bail informed Obi-Wan, longing for the informal tones they usually used to address each other. In person, Obi-Wan may have embraced Bail, the only force working in the light Obi-Wan could reach out to, the only friend he could contact, but over holocom Obi-Wan remained rigid for Bail’s safety. Anakin could at any point he felt suspicious of Kenobi, listen to any conversation he wished to. Emperor Kenobi ruled the galaxy but Emperor Skywalker ruled him and therefore had all the power. Obi-Wan did all he could to ensure the safety of young Leia Organa, who had turned nineteen two weeks ago along with Luke Skywalker, heir to the empire.   
“Very good, Kenobi out.” Still using military speak for holocom, Obi-Wan had disappeared from Bail’s line of vision and Bail ached to reach out and comfort Obi-Wan, who looked more and more worn with each passing day.  
Having met and conversed with young Luke many times, Organa had realized the boy had much of Padmé in him and was a very strong diplomat. He had been strongly influenced by both OBi-Wan and Anakin in his youth and had grown into a polite young man. A polite young man trained in the ways of the Sith far more deadly than Bail would ever understand. A sick feeling of dread crept through Bail like ice, reminding him that his daughter, in name only, but still his daughter, was a tool the Jedi were willing to utilize, that Obi-Wan was willing to utilize, to reach an end, to kill more than likely both her brother and her father. Poor child, Bail though grimly, but cast it aside like he always had. Leia was the galaxy’s only hope left and she was one he would forever fight to have sustained. Bail had hired a replacement Leia who looked very much like the young princess when they needed to be seen in public, keeping suspicion off of him. Anakin, who had been subdued slightly by the power of Lord Kenobi, now also a Sith, had always been suspicious of Bail because he had spent that long looking for his daughter and Bail’s shared her name. When Anakin had questioned Bail about it, Bail had said he had always loved the name and he and his wife picked in honor of Padmé. their dear friend. Anakin, overwhelmed with Bail’s anguish, had believed him and stormed off to a stoic Obi-Wan.   
Over the years, Bail knew Obi-Wan and Anakin had reconciled and now ruled the galaxy as a unified force. Bail would never admit it, but he was prepared to overthrow both Anakin and Obi-Wan with help from the Rebel Alliance headed by a passionate Mon Mothma, currently residing on one of the moons surrounding Endor. Emperor Kenobi had done good to the universe, as much as he could, but Obi-Wan was a Sith now and Yoda had warned what greed can become when fueled by the dark side. And as much as Bail avoided the topic he had another problem to worry about. Obi-Wan was in love with Anakin Skywalker, no matter how much he tried to deny it, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he had no choice in the matter ever, his heart belonged solely to the monster who took over the galaxy. In some ways Bail understood why Obi-Wan had never seen Anakin as the monster he truly was. Obi-Wan, while admitting he needed to be stopped, never stopped believing there was good in Anakin, and Bail worried that when the rebellion rose to defeat Anakin, Obi-Wan would stand by him, not being able to destroy his love or his attachment. Either way Bail was prepared. 

After all, when is a monster not a monster? When you love it.  
—  
Yoda shut off his calming after checking in with Bail, looking at the girl he had grown to be very fond of sleeping peacefully on the mat in their hut. Having trained the girl since she was only two and a half years old he had been the only parent she had ever known, the only other being she had ever known, and she loved him and he loved her. The great Jedi Master had formed an attachment to the girl he felt was his daughter, to the only Jedi left to rebuild the Order. Leia tossed a bit, groaning before slipping back into a deep sleep. Yoda has done his best over the years to train her, to protect her, but the time was coming where she would have to face her father and her brother and maybe Kenobi, if it came down to it. Yoda shook his head in dismay, how could such a young girl, so innocent to the corruption of the galaxy, be expected to save it? He knew the answer even as he asked the question, even as he had asked it the billions of times prior to this moment, she was hope. When everything is taken from you and destroyed the only thing left you can afford to have is hope and Leia is his hope, the universe’s hope.  
When Bail Organa had delivered her to him sixteen and half years prior to this moment, Yoda had felt confusion. It was the boy Obi-Wan had always said would have been a great Jedi, having much of Padmé and Obi-Wan in him compared to his sister. His sister was impulsive and hot headed, she had too much of her father in her. After some meditation, the answer had become blatantly clear in the force. Obi-Wan feared Leia in the hands of Anakin Skywalker, and Yoda agreed, it took a long time for Yoda to conquer the dragon that had rested within the girl, she was indeed like her father, but after years of training, was a great Jedi. Yoda felt nostalgic for a moment as he pictured Leia sitting in the Council beside himself and Kenobi. Master Windu would have loved her, Yoda thought glumly. At this moment Yoda was defying the lessons he had taught for centuries all because of a girl, all because of the new hope. The Jedi had been in need of an upgrade and Leia would bring around a new era, Yoda could feel it in the force.

The time for the rebellion uprising had come, and Yoda was prepared to let Leia go for the greater good.  
—  
Anakin Skywalker sat in his throne, pondering the lightening of the force he could feel. He wondered if he should call his beloved husband in to discuss the change but decided against it, knowing that if the light were to prevail, Obi-Wan had something to do with it. The thought made him angry, Obi-Wan was a Sith! Obi-Wan was his! Obi-Wan had helped him rule the galaxy for nineteen years! He couldn’t betray Anakin now. A small voice in the back of his head, in his heart, whispered that Obi-Wan had betrayed him when he took Leia and hid her, but Anakin shut it down. Obi-Wan had hidden her for her safety and Anakin understood. Hid her where? Anakin didn't know. His suspicions had been raised by Bail Organa’s adoption of a young Leia but when he met the girl, he knew she wasn't his young daughter. Anakin yelled out in frustration, the force vibrating with the power of his anger. A vase shattered in the corner and Anakin forced himself to calm down before Obi-Wan came to check on him and eventually lecture him. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
“Come in, Luke.” Anakin beckoned to his nineteen year old son when he entered. Luke came and stood next to his father, indicating that the situation was urgent.  
“Father, I’m afraid to admit that a large sector of ours was attacked and ransacked in the Outer Rim territories.” Anakin stroked his chin pondering this.  
“It has begun then, they've declared war?” Luke took a deep breath before nodding, keeping his head down out of respect to his father.  
“Yes, Father, the Rebel Alliance has declared open war upon the First Galactic Empire.” Anakin huffed in annoyance and felt his anger grow again. Luke cowered a bit, not wanting to be the one his father’s anger was impacted upon. Anakin reined himself in and looked at his son in disappointment. Luke looked as ashamed as he felt, never having been able to hide his reactions from his father, his teacher.  
“Have you informed your Dad of this development?” The look Luke gave Anakin told him “duh” but Luke was formal and respectful in his answer.  
“Yes, of course, Father.” Luke answered honestly.  
“Good. You are dismissed.” Anakin watches his son hurry from the throne room with a feeling of sadness in his chest. Luke had always been closer to Obi-Wan then to Anakin and although Anakin had trained a strong Sith out of his son he feared the influence Obi-Wan still held over him. Obi-Wan was a Sith with a Jedi’s principles, he was still firmly on the side of the light while using the dark. Obi-Wan had basically become a grey Jedi but his love for Anakin kept him tethered to the dark, never able to dedicate his life to the light again. Anakin smirks to the emptiness of the throne room, taking time to enjoy everything he's achieved. He has the galaxy, the perfect obedient heir, and Obi-Wan. Anakin Skywalker had won the game and he wasn’t about to let some insignificant rebellion take everything he’d worked so hard for.   
—  
Leia shed tears of despair as Yoda loads her and her green lightsaber into her starfighter. She wraps her arms around him and sobs, Yoda stroking her hair soothingly.  
“Okay, it is, young one. Your destiny, this is.” Yoda says as kindly as possible, he doesn’t want her to see his weakness, his pain, but he knows she feels it. She smiles at him as she loads into the cockpit, buckling in.  
“Master Yoda, you are my best friend, you're like my father, I will make you proud.” Yoda feels tears brimming in his old eyes and he nods at her.  
“Leave now, you must, Leia. Needs you, the galaxy does.” He seals the top of the starfighter and watches as she starts it and blasts out of the atmosphere, watching until the ship disappears from his line of vision. Words he's never felt the need for before at the top of his tongue. Words like “Be safe,” and “I love you,” words a Jedi had no need for in the old order, words he think should be implemented in the new one.  
—  
Leia jets away from Dagobah, from the swampland she had called home, towards her home planet of Alderaan. Well she guesses it’s her home planet, thats where her father, Bail Organa is waiting for her now that she's a fully trained Jedi Knight, she doesn't actually remember it. She hums a tune Yoda would sing to her as a youngling when she had nightmares about the man in black, the one with a scar over one of his eyes and of the man who had loved her but gotten rid of her. She knew those were only dreams but they had stuck with her. She shakes away the bad memories and looks at the vast expanse of the galaxy ahead of her. The Empire is going down, she smiles with the thought, excitement soaring through her.  
—  
Luke feels a presence in the force he hasn't felt since he was a young child when the rebels attack the imperial center on Coruscant, two years after the war had begun. He whips his head around to face a young woman who seems startlingly familiar it almost makes Luke pause. She points her blue lightsaber at him and he realizes in disgust that she is a Jedi.  
“Well, well, a Jedi,” he smirks, “finally, a challenge.” She lifts her top lip in a snarl and regards him, looking up and down.  
“Sith.” She hisses between her teeth.  
“Come on pretty Jedi, things don't have to be this way, what’s your name?” Luke taunts her, circling hr with his crimson blade. It’s only the two of them in the corridor but he can feel his dad’s force presence moving closer. I should finish this quickly, Luke thinks, Dad hates seeing me use the training Father taught me.   
“Leia,” she says striking efficiently cutting him on his arm slightly, “what’s yours?” Luke, however froze after he had heard her say her name was Leia.  
“Leia?” He repeats and she grunts in frustration, he had still been easily keeping up with her despite his inquiry and continued to do so. They were both brilliant warriors but they were similar in style.  
“Yeah, Leia! What’s it to you!” And there, another scratch nicked above his left thigh. Luke hisses in pain striking violently upwards and almost snagging her left wrist, just barely missing it. Luke shook aside his confusion and continued the duel to what should have been the end but he was suddenly ripped from battle and thrown across the room, his dad standing above him. Luke looked at his dad in shock and Obi-Wan looks at him in sorrow, ‘I’m sorry’ written across his face.   
“Leia…” Obi-Wan looks at her, his red lightsaber reflecting off of the walls as he warns her with it.  
“YOU! I know you! You’ve been in my dreams!” She lashes out, shock and anger crossing her features but she reins them in, very clearly well trained by Yoda.  
“I am your… well kind of your father, but you will know me from the name, Obi-Wan Kenobi I'm a friend of you Master Yoda and of Bail Organa, your adoptive father.” She is frozen in shock.  
“Obi… Obi-Wan Kenobi? The great Jedi Master! You have a Sith blade in your hands!” Leia accuses but she isn't fighting anymore and Luke is watching on in grim understanding. This Jedi is his sister, his sister is a Jedi and he is a Sith. His father is going to be pissed.   
“Leia… you need to leave. Trust me, I care about you, I’m on your side and you need to leave right now because your brother isn't the only one you have to worry about.” Obi-Wan looks at her in his most honest expression and Leia must sense his sincerity because she flees, Luke shouting out trying to stop her.  
“Dad! What have you done! You let the Jedi we’ve been hunting for years just leave!” Luke snarled getting up briskly and facing his dad, the one who truly cared about him, blade ignited.   
“Luke I don’t expect you to understand and honestly I don't care if you do or don't but as your Dad i saved your sister and you from a fate worse than death. I did it because I care for you both. You can’t kill her, I won’t let you.” Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber and stares at Luke grimly.  
“You betrayed me, betrayed us!” Luke is in agony, the amount of emotion in his eyes is killing Obi-Wan.  
“Yes, he did son.” Anakin stands at the end of the hallway, Leia hanging unconscious in his arms.  
“No. No no no no no NO!” Obi-Wan launches forward and Anakin drops Leia catching Obi-Wan’s blade with his own, kicking Leia harshly to the side, eliciting a rage rilled shout from Obi-Wan.  
“You are out of line, Obi-Wan. You forget who’s in charge.” Anakin growls at his lover, true anger displayed on his features.   
“You threatened my children, your children, I only wanted them safe and happy! You could’ve left it alone, Anakin! But you pushed me too far!” Obi-Wan grunts, losing the battle.   
“She is a Jedi, she must die.”   
“She is your daughter!”  
“She has no purpose in my plans!”  
“Living creatures aren't pawns, they are life, they are to be valued!” Luke watched the battle with tears streaking down his face. That could’ve been him on the floor. It could’ve been him Obi-Wan sent to Yoda, only to keep him alive. To prevent him from having to kill his sister or vice versa. Luke gathered himself and looked at the red lightsaber in his hand with disgust. He called to his sister’s with the force and it came to him easily. He ignited it unnoticed by both Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He’s just about to strike, to kill his father when Anakin sheathes his weapon in Obi-Wan’s heart, effectively ending his life. In a moment of blind rage Luke swipes the blue blade upwards and when his vision clears he realizes he’s looking at his father, the emperor’s decapitated head. Both of his parents lie dead before him and his sister unconscious across the floor. Its as he steps over the carnage and towards his sister that he feels hope in his chest. He picks up Leia as he makes his way to the Senate Arena. He’s calling a truce and as the heir of the empire, he’s reestablishing democracy, it’s what Obi-Wan would have wanted. Unknowingly to the universe, it is a new day thanks to hope and Luke is feeling incredibly hopeful.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, let me know what you think!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: intergalacticfuckup.tumblr.com

Luke Skywalker, Chancellor of the new imperial senate, sat in his office, his father’s old one, and looked out at Coruscant, at the planet he’d called home for his entire life. Twelve years had passed since the fall of Emperor Skywalker and Emperor Kenobi and the universe was thriving under the control of a new galactic senate and the blossoming Jedi Order, lead by Leia Skywalker, his sister. Over time, the twins had become more powerful then they could’ve under instruction of Anakin Skywalker, and in this scenario they served the light.   
A knock was heard and he opened the door with the force, knowing it was Leia and her husband Lando. Leia waltzed in and plopped on his couch, smiling at Luke from her spot there.  
“Hello, Leia. How can I help you today?” Luke asked, trying to maintain a level of professionalism in his work place. Leia laughed, teasing him slightly and sprawled out kicking Luke’s robes off of the couch. Luke groaned in annoyance but anyone could tell he was endeared by his twin, they had become as close as they had been before they were separated and were always trying to make up for lost time. Lando faced Luke and they began to talk commerce as Leia napped, not interested in the mundane tasks of government.

There were days when Leia and Luke couldn't handle the grief they had experienced at the hands of their father. There were somedays where they couldn't bear to be the heroes of the New Republic, and had to just be Luke and Leia Skywalker, had to talk through it together but both had married now and Luke had adopted a son with his husband Han six years after the fall of their father. Han and Luke had met during the reign of their father when Han was a smuggler in the Outer Rim territories and Luke had gotten away from Anakin’s constant watch briefly. They had both been at a pod race and it had basically been love at first sight. They had married soon after the fall of the Empire and Leia was extremely fond of both of them, besides being her family they were her best friends.   
Every year the New Republic celebrated Independence day on the day of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s birthday. He had been their father in everything but blood and even though he hadn’t raised Leia, she forever honored him for saving him and Luke from a fate unimaginable. The New Republic used the story of Anakin Skywalker as a cautionary tale, a tale for the temptation towards infinite power. Luke and Leia let them spread the story, it was better than the truth.   
The truth of Anakin Skywalker was that he was a greedy, disturbed man who had loved only two things in his life; power and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke and Leia, his children, were considered property and therefore not loved, not fully, to correctly, and for that they thanked the Jedi who raised them more and more every day.

Truth: Obi-Wan Kenobi was and had died a Jedi hero, sacrificed by the force for the greater good.  
Truth: Luke served six terms as Chancellor before retiring to a lake house on Naboo, his mother’s home planet with Han.   
Truth: Leia and Yoda has raised a new generation of Jedi before he passed into the force peacefully, content with the state of the universe.  
Truth: Ahsoka had disappeared after Anakin and Obi-Wan’s deaths, her debt and loyalty fulfilled.  
Truth: Force ghosts existed and sometimes Luke and Leia felt the calm aura of Obi-Wan and sometimes they felt the dread and anxiety of Anakin, but they payed it no mind.  
Truth: Luke and Leia Skywalker had been the hope the galaxy had needed, and they had brought peace and stability in the era of the New Republic.

Lie: Anakin Skywalker had once been a hero, seduced to the dark side. Anakin Skywalker would never deserve the title of hero but they let it slide. Ignorance is safe bliss and besides, Luke, Leia, and Obi-Wan would always know the truth behind his deception.


End file.
